Attrape moi si tu peux !
by Emy64
Summary: One-Shot : Sookie bosse au FBI. C'est la meilleure pour arrêter les meurtriers en série. Que se passe-t-il quand elle se heurte à l'insaisissable Eric Nordman ? Comment réagira-t-elle quand elle apprendra qu'il l'attendait ?


Titre : Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Résumé : One-Shot : Sookie bosse au FBI. C'est la meilleure pour arrêter les meurtriers en série. Que se passe-t-il quand elle se heurte à l'insaisissable Eric Nordman ? Comment réagira-t-elle quand elle apprendra qu'il l'attendait ?

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Pov Sookie

J'aimais mon boulot, vraiment, mais il y avait vraiment des jours où je me demandai combien de temps j'arriverais à le supporter encore. Bien sûr que de mettre des meurtriers derrière les barreaux était très gratifiant, mais on pouvait se heurter à des cas vraiment dégoutants, sinon traumatisants… Ce dossier n'en faisait pas réellement partie, il était plutôt surprenant… Le meurtrier en cause, récemment identifié comme Eric Nordman, avait tué beaucoup de personnes, oui, mais des meurtriers… Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Gary Ridgway, Jeffrey Dahmer, John Wayne Gacy,…la liste était longue. Sur ses scènes de crimes, il laissait toujours une vidéo où on entendait les aveux de sa victime. Sa première fois, il avait tapé une lettre à l'ordinateur pour expliquer ses raisons, justifiant ses actes par son opinion néfaste de la justice. Il avait fourni toute une liste de dossiers appuyant ses propos. Dans un sens il n'avait pas tort, mais ça restait illégal.

C'était pour ça que j'étais là aujourd'hui. Après m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique pendant des mois et m'avoir offert toute une série de nuits blanche, j'étais enfin parvenue à trouver la bonne fenêtre pour le coincer. Une affaire de viols avait été très médiatisée ce dernier mois, mais les enquêteurs n'avaient jamais réussis à trouver une seule preuve valable pour le mettre en prison. Il avait détruit tant de vies et il s'en sortait ! C'était absolument dégoutant…

Quand je me concentrai sur un meurtrier, j'essayais de penser comme lui et j'avais remarqué que Nordman nourrissait une grande répulsion pour ce genre _d'individus_, sauf que moi je ne menai pas ça à l'extrême. Il fallait lui reconnaitre qu'il était doué pour traquer ces types, mais il pratiquait en dehors de la loi.

Revenons-en à aujourd'hui. Après avoir trouvé la planque parfaite pour Nordman, je m'étais rendue sur place accompagnée de Bill. Je ne supportai pas cet abrutit mais faute de mieux, il fallait que je m'en contente pour partenaire. Il était en tous points mon opposé, le look agent de bureau coincé alors que moi j'aimais porter un bas de survêtement ou un jean avec un simple débardeur et ma veste en jean –ou celle du survêtement. J'étais contente de porter mon survêt préféré –celui noir et blanc signé Adidas- pour cette arrestation. Mes baskets me permettaient d'être silencieuse comme un chat alors que les chaussures de Bill grinçaient légèrement, pas grand-chose bien sûr mais il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour se faire repérer. L'intelligence de Bill, qu'il estimait bien supérieure à la mienne puisque je n'étais qu'une faible femme après tout, lui inspira de se faufiler sans rien m'en dire. Dans ma concentration, j'avais fini par oublier ce son irritant mais quand je m'aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus absolument aucun bruit que je compris mon erreur. **Ne jamais se fier à Bill**. J'essaierais de retenir ça à l'avenir.

Sans me préoccuper plus de me faire repérer –après tout, je savais déjà qu'il m'observait-, je soupirai lourdement et rangeai mon arme.

_ Pas de quoi être fier Nordman, on ne peut pas dire que Compton soit très futé, lui lançais-je au hasard.

_ Sookie Stackhouse, énonça une voix basse dans mon dos, très lentement, comme s'il le savourait. J'étais vraiment impatient de vous rencontrer.

Je pivotai avec assurance, faisant face à mon casse-tête. Il était grand, d'une carrure imposante, et ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés étaient encore humides d'une douche j'imagine. Son torse ciselé était misé à nu, ce qui confirmait ma théorie, et son jean présentait encore de petites tâches de sang. René avait donc eu droit à une petite séance de torture… bizarrement, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. De plus, l'aura sauvage qui émanait de Nordman et le feu de ses yeux bleus glace me déconcentrait plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre.

_ William n'était pas un défi pour moi, me répondit Nordman avec arrogance. C'était toi que je voulais…

Etait-ce une menace ? Je ne pus réprimer un petit frisson. Peur ou désir… ? Je n'avais même pas envie d'y réfléchir. Pour ne pas perdre pied, je m'avançai d'un pas en sa direction, comme si je ne courrais aucun danger, et affichai même un petit sourire narquois.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit d'illégal pourtant.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux gardaient ce fond sombre qui m'empêchait de savoir quoi penser de lui. Il m'examina très –très- minutieusement et hocha faiblement la tête avec un air satisfait.

_ Ton dossier est vraiment très imprécis, il ne dit pas à quel point tu peux être belle, chuchota-t-il presque trop faiblement pour mes oreilles.

Mon dossier ? Le con ! Il était même parvenu à infiltrer notre base, et ça sans se faire repérer ! Le service avait un doute sur la présence d'une taupe, maintenant ça se précisait. Quelqu'un jouait double-jeu et Nordman devait le connaitre pour être si renseigné sur nous. Tel un prédateur, il commença à dessiner un cercle autour de moi pour m'examiner sous toutes les coutures –celles qui lui étaient visuellement accessibles du moins. Il finit par se poster à moins d'un mètre devant moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Bill ?l'interrogeais-je durement.

_ Ce cher _Billy_ va bien, marmonna-t-il avec une moue écœurée. Quelle est la nature de tes relations avec lui ? Tu es _à lui_ ?

D'abord déroutée par la question, je fus ensuite folle de rage à son idéologie misogyne. Comment pouvait-on encore penser qu'une femme _appartenait_ à son compagnon de nos jours ?

_ Je suis ma propre personne, crachais-je avec le plus de venin possible. Et Bill Compton est mon coéquipier. Pour quelqu'un qui s'est procuré nos dossiers, je te trouve bien peu renseigné.

Nordman ricana face à ma répartie. Son humeur semblait des plus sereines. C'était inquiétant pour moi puisque ça ne me mettait pas à l'abri d'un coup tordu. Après tout, puisqu'il m'attendait, il pouvait bien m'avoir préparé un mauvais coup…

_ Ma chère Sookie, sourit-il enjoué. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas apprendre à partir d'une banale évaluation. Je pensai que tu saurais ça.

Autant en finir de suite. Je n'étais pas venue ici sans assurance et il était temps d'abattre mes cartes, de toute façon je commençai déjà à me lasser de ce jeu sans fin.

_ J'ai une proposition pour toi Nordman. Soit je t'arrête et tu passes le reste de ta vie derrière les barreaux, soit on tire un trait sur le passé et tu suis une formation expresse pour rejoindre les rangs du FBI.

Nordman me parut bien plus intéressé. A son sourire goguenard je sentais que je n'allais pas apprécier sa prochaine remarque.

_ Je serais ton coéquipier ?

_ Non, tranchais-je avec plus de violence que je l'aurais voulu.

Nordman grimaça en se frottant le menton.

_ Alors l'accord ne tient pas, décida-t-il en secouant la tête dépité.

Juste à ce moment, les renforts débarquèrent et sommèrent à Eric de se rendre sans faire d'histoire. Je su alors que ça allait dégénérer et que c'était ma vie qui allait être mise en péril. Il sortit à contrecœur un flingue qui était maintenu dans son dos par son pantalon et le pointa sur moi.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé d'en avoir à en arriver là, s'excusa-t-il en semblant sincère.

_ Quelles sont tes exigences ?m'écriais-je exaspérée. Je vois difficilement ce qu'on pourrait faire de mieux que te gracier !

_ Je veux bosser avec toi.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce tu as le tempérament idéal pour contenir mon impulsivité et de mon côté je peux t'apprendre à penser comme un prédateur pour pouvoir le traquer. Notre collaboration serait des plus fructueuses.

_ J'en doute. Je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi, répliquais-je acerbe.

_ Certains meurtriers sont bien plus retors que tu te l'imagines Sookie.

Mon exaspération face à ce type montait de façon exponentielle. Quelle espèce de connard arrogant ! Il pensait que je ne connaissais pas mon métier peut-être ? Bon…dans la situation actuelle, mieux valait être prudente. Je pouvais toujours lui accorder sa requête en apparence. Il pourrait travailler avec moi, mais pas comme coéquipier. Avec le récent décès de Shadow –on l'appelait ainsi [Ombre en français] car il se déplaçait toujours très discrètement, sans se faire repérer, ce qui lui avait valu d'être notre indic'-, nous avions besoin d'un membre de plus. Nordman voulait le poste ? Parfait, qu'il le prenne !

_ O.K., tu pourras bosser dans mon équipe, mais avant tu as 6 mois de formation à faire.

Nordman sourit et baissa son arme.

_ Je savais que nous parviendrons à un compromis, fanfaronna-t-il.

Je me détournai pour rejoindre une des nombreuses issues du bâtiment quand deux grandes mains me tirèrent en arrière pour me plaquer contre un corps musclé.

_ Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer si facilement ?susurra la voix lourde de désir de Nordman.

Il m'entraina dans la seconde dans un baisé farouche. Je m'escrimai d'abord à le repousser, mais c'était inutile et il embrassait si bien que j'avais fini par me détendre et j'avais même permit à sa langue de jouer avec la mienne. Si la brigade d'intervention n'avait pas de nouveau rappelé Eric, je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous serions allés. Nordman n'était pas gêné pour deux sous de ce qui venait de se passer et affichait même un sourire béat. Il caressa ma joue tendrement avant de me devancer, posant juste son arme à terre avant de franchir les portes et de se rendre docilement. Il fut bien évidemment arrêté mais je savais qu'il commencerait sa formation d'ici la fin de la semaine. Une chose était certaine : le casse-tête Eric Nordman était encore loin d'être résolu…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

6 mois plus tard

C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée, fraiche mais prometteuse. Je portai mon jean slim bleu clair préféré avec un débardeur blanc et la veste de mon jogging Adidas noire qui arrivait juste en dessous de ma poitrine. Quand je descendis de ma voiture, je ne savais pas encore que je goûtai aux derniers instants de calme de la journée…

Dans le bureau c'était l'effervescence. Les femmes semblaient obnubilées par leur apparence, comme si elles cherchaient à plaire, et de petits groupes d'hommes étaient dispersés dans la pièce, chuchotant sur un ton conspirateur en regardant sans cesse au-dessus de leurs épaules, semblant avoir peur d'être espionnés. Avais-je manqué quelque chose ? Une inspection, une évaluation ou la visite d'une personne importante ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et pour être honnête, ça m'importait peu. Quinn m'accosta à quelques mètres de mon bureau. Il était en mode garde du corps, comme s'il y avait une alerte à la bombe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre lié au terrorisme.

_ C'est la pleine lune qui vous retourne la cervelle ?me moquais-je hilare.

Quinn eut l'air très surpris de mon humeur. Il m'observa avec une expression de choc pur sur son visage.

_ Mais Sookie…tu n'es pas au courant ?

_ Au courant de quoi ? Les aliens sont venus nous rendre visite ? Le père Noël existe ? Lorena est devenue présidente ?

_ Eric Nordman fait sa première journée dans notre service, aujourd'hui.

Toute envie de plaisanter quitta mon corps. Nordman… Je l'avais oublié celui-là… J'exhalai un long soupir et me dirigeai à regret à mon bureau. Nordman m'y attendait, vautré sur **mon** siège avec ses pieds croisés sur le dessus **mon** bureau. Un sourire narquois habilla ses lèvres sensuelles quand il m'aperçut.

_ Dégage de là Nordman, ordonnais-je froidement en posant sans délicatesse mon sac sur mon bureau.

_ Voyons Sookie, nous nous connaissons assez pour utiliser nos prénoms, ronronna-t-il sans se déplacer d'un pouce. Voire même les surnoms_, n'est-ce pas mon amante…_

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. Ce type ne manquait décidément pas d'air.

_ Je ne suis pas ton amante et j'ai une arme donc il serait dans ton intérêt de sortir de là, le menaçais-je.

_ Je dois avouer que je suis déçu ma Sookie, poursuivit-il sans porter attention à mes propos. 6 mois et pas un seul signe de toi… J'aurais pensé que tu m'appellerais.

Perdant rapidement patience, je dégainai mon arme et m'avançai jusqu'à m'installer les genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses et mon arme pointée sur son entrejambe.

_ Tu prends le risque ?le défiais-je.

Sa concentration ne se porta pas sur le danger qu'il encourait, lui ce qui l'intéressait actuellement s'était notre proximité... Ses yeux avides parcoururent longuement mon corps avant que sa main droite se pose sur mon genou pour remonter tout en douceur, comme s'il était en transe. Ma main se lança toute seule, lui assenant une gifle d'une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Nordman grimaça mais trouva le moyen de continuer à afficher le sourire arrogant qui ne le quittait jamais.

_ Je savais que tu étais une femme de caractère Sookie, parada-t-il en rivant ses yeux aux miens. Et j'aime ça…, finit-il dans mon oreille.

Son prochain geste me surprit. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et se leva avec fluidité, ne quittant jamais mes yeux. Quand je commençai à me débattre de mon emprise, il abaissa mon corps pour que mes pieds touchent le sol mais ne me libéra pas de sa prise de fer. Ma patience ayant atteint ses limites depuis déjà très longtemps, je déverrouillai le cran de sécurité de mon arme et appliquai une pression plus forte sur sa virilité. Il ricana sans afficher la moindre peur et me prit de cours en imposant ses lèvres aux miennes pour un court baisé. Il se recula avant que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit et afficha un sourire béat. Plus qu'énervée par son attitude, et gênée d'être la cible de l'attention de tous mes collègues de travail, je portai avec rage mon arme à sa tête. Personne ne bougea le petit doigt pour m'empêcher de lui exploser la cervelle, ils semblaient même tous être en accord avec ma décision impulsive. Malheureusement pour moi, Sam n'était pas loin et fut attiré par l'agitation qu'il y avait ici.

_ Sookie, soupira Sam réprobateur.

Je fermai les yeux et expirai fortement. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes pour abaisser mon arme. Sam était mon boss, je ne pouvais pas décemment lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour finir ce que j'avais commencé.

_ Il m'insupporte, m'expliquais-je en le regardant durement.

_ Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai signé son affectation ici. D'ailleurs, à ce que j'ai compris, c'était toi qui lui avais proposé.

_ Le bluff, tu connais ?ironisais-je.

Nordman joua la comédie en mimant d'être blessé avant de remettre en place son irritant sourire arrogant. Sam secoua la tête comme s'il essayait sans succès de raisonner une enfant.

_ Tu n'auras pas à faire équipe avec lui sur le terrain, c'est déjà pas mal.

Nordman le regarda avec de gros yeux, comme s'il était _réellement_ étonné de cette nouvelle.

_ Dans ce cas, qui est son binôme sur le terrain ?questionna-t-il avec…jalousie ?

_ C'est moi, répondit Luc en arrivant, sa voix plus froide qu'un iceberg.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant plus d'une minute. Sam intervint en nous rappelant qu'un dossier était en cour. Nous avions des infos sur les agissements de Steve Newlin et l'occasion de le serrer. Steve Newlin était le gourou d'une secte très religieuse qui tuait systématiquement ceux qui ne partageaient pas leur opinion –homosexuels, hommes de couleurs, personnes d'autres croyances,…- et qui avait quelques enlèvements et viols à leur compte. Nous nous apprêtions tous à quitter les lieux pour visiter les planques potentielles quand une main ferme saisit mon bras pour me retenir. Je me retournai pour voir Nordman surveillant nos coéquipiers qui partaient déjà vers les voitures.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Nordman ?m'écriais-je.

_ Promet-moi Sookie, promet-moi de faire attention à Luc, me demanda-t-il grave.

Je tombai des nues au ton de sa voix. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour ma sécurité et ses traits avaient perdus tout leur aspect moqueur. Ses yeux concordaient avec le ton sérieux de sa voix. Je mis de côté mon exaspération pour le rassurer, baissant le ton de ma voix pour montrer que je ne parlai pas sur le coup de la colère.

_ Je ne suis pas tombée de la dernière pluie Nordman, j'ai l'habitude d'assurer mes arrières.

_ Promet-moi !rugit-il.

_ Je te le promets, soufflais-je étonnée de sa soudaine agressivité.

Sa prise se détendit puis il me laissa m'éloigner, rejoignant lui aussi son binôme –qui se trouvait être Bill, par élimination. Luc me parut tendu dans la voiture mais je ne le questionnai pas sur le sujet, sachant qu'il avait une vie de famille et certainement quelques soucis avec. Nous arrivâmes à un village manifestement abandonné depuis des années. J'inspectai sommairement les lieux, me faisant une première idée de la logistique de l'endroit avant de débuter les rechercher, mais quelque chose vint heurter mon crâne par derrière et ce fut ensuite le trou noire.

…

La pièce était humide, mes poignets étaient liés à la barre d'un lit sur lequel j'étais couchée et j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Ce furent mes premières constatations à mon réveil. Les questions étaient les suivantes : qui m'avait assommée ? Où était Luc ? Par qui était-ce commandité ? Et quel était la suite du programme ? Ma tête me faisait bien trop mal pour y réfléchir. Luc vint répondre à mes interrogations, se présentant devant moi avec un sourire fourbe.

_ Ça aura prit le temps qu'il fallait mais ça en valait le coup, se félicita-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ?demandais-je distraitement en testant la solidité des menottes qui obstruaient mes mains.

_ Parce que Steve détient la vérité !cira-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Sookie, il te montrera le chemin de Dieu, il faut juste que tu lui ouvres ton cœur, se radoucit-il en caressant ma joue.

_ Fais-moi plaisir, ne me touche pas, crachais-je venimeuse.

Luc ouvrit sa bouche pour me noyer de nouvelles ''paroles de Dieu'' mais le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait nous alerta à tous les deux. Eric s'encadra rapidement à la porte, affichant son habituel sourire arrogant. Lui aussi était de mèche ? Je croyais que cet enfoiré détestait les meurtriers ! Il jouait un double-jeu lui aussi ?

Luc sortit son arme et l'orienta vers Eric. Avais-je loupé un épisode ?

_ Du calme Luc, ricana Eric en s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit, penaud. Je viens juste admirer le boulot.

_ Comment tu nous as trouvé ?s'emporta Luc stressé.

Eric sourit sans répondre. Il allongea son corps et parcourra à nouveau ma cuisse pour finir à la poche de mon jean et en sortir un mouchard. Ce connard ! Il m'avait distraite pour pouvoir me coincer ultérieurement ! Si j'avais la possibilité de bouger, je lui aurais massacré sa gueule d'ange. Alors que Luc ne pouvait pas le voir, il me fit un clin d'œil complice avant de se retourner vers mon ravisseur.

_ Nous sommes dans le même camp donc je me disais qu'en échange de notre toute nouvelle collaboration, je pourrais avoir quelques minutes avec Sookie, _seul_…, expliqua implicitement Nordman.

Je luttai contre la bile qui me montait à la bouche et conservai ma dignité en gardant mon visage blanc et inexpressif. J'étais trop forte pour commencer une série de jérémiades et de pleurs improductifs. La main d'Eric se faufila doucement dans mon dos puis s'immisça sous mon débardeur où son pouce traça de doux cercles sur ma peau. Je n'y comprenais absolument rien et mon mal de tête lancinant ne m'aidait pas non plus.

_ Je ne sais pas si Steve…, hésita Luc.

_ Sois sérieux ! C'est ma seule exigence !s'amusa Eric.

_ T'as une heure, marmonna Luc, baissant la tête en sortant de la petite pièce.

Eric le suivit du regard et soupira doucement avant de se détendre sur le lit. Je ne me tournai pas vers lui quand il passa son second bras autour de moi, m'enlaçant comme un doudou. Intérieurement j'étais terrifiée, mais je refusai de lui montrer et tournai la tête vers l'autre côté avec dégoût. J'avais pensé que je pouvais lui faire confiance, j'avais fondé trop d'espoirs sur lui sans même m'en rendre compte, et maintenant il me trahissait…

_ Sookie…, soupira-t-il en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. Tu m'avais promis…

_ Tu m'as trahie, si tu croies que c'est mieux.

_ Je viens sauver tes jolies miches, sourit-il amusé. Il faudra qu'on reparle de ce foutoir plus tard, pour le moment il faut qu'on donne le change devant Luc.

_ Ne me touche pas espèce de pervers !criais-je dégoûté par ses propos.

Eric rit silencieusement et s'installa au-dessus de moi en reposant son poids sur ses avant-bras qu'il avait positionnés de part et d'autre de mon corps. Mes genoux tentèrent de lui faire remonter les bourses à la gorge mais Eric me bloqua en forçant le passage pour se mettre entre mes jambes. Mon cœur s'affola. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais encore vivre sereinement si jamais il abusait de moi.

_ Sookie, souffla Eric en secouant la tête. Je ne t'ai pas attendue si longtemps pour me contenter de t'avoir sans ton consentement, je pensais que tu le saurais.

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent sans mon consentement. Je n'arrivai plus à le suivre. Il m'immobilisait et après il osait me dire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me prendre par la force ? Pas très cohérent tout ça…

_ Enfin, Sookie !rit-il d'humeur légère. Pourquoi me serais-je donné tout ce mal pour être là où je suis et gâcher ma chance de remplir le seul objectif qu'il y avait derrière tous ces efforts ?

_ Quel objectif ?l'interrogeais-je suspicieuse.

Eric sourit, d'un sourire doux pour une fois. Sa main droite monta jusqu'à mon visage pour remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et caresser ma joue au passage.

_ Je pensais que c'était assez clair, avoua-t-il désarçonné. Je veux être avec toi, je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut. Dès quand j'ai parcouru ton dossier, j'ai su que je devais absolument te rencontrer alors j'ai laissé des preuves trop évidentes derrière moi pour que tu remontes jusqu'à moi, et je dois admettre que notre entrevue a dépassé toutes mes espérances.

J'aurais reçu un coup de massue, l'effet n'aurait pas été différent –sauf la douleur en plus, bien sûr. Ma confusion était totale et Nordman en profita pour déposer ses lèvres en douceur sur les miennes. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour apprécier mieux le baisé et mes lèvres se bougèrent au rythme des siennes. La passion grimpa en flèche et sa langue vint combattre avec la mienne pour obtenir la domination pendant que ses mains s'accrochaient frénétiquement à mon corps pour nous rapprocher encore plus. Il fallait lui accorder qu'il embrassait comme un dieu et mon cœur battait toujours la chamade quand il me touchait. Faible femme…

Quand le manque d'air nous força à nous séparer, la bouche d'Eric dévia sur mon cou où il laissa une trainée de baisés brûlants avant que je parvienne à reprendre mes esprits.

_ Eric arrête…, haletais-je.

Eric sortit de mon cou avec une telle rapidité qu'on aurait put croire qu'il s'était électrocuté. Les yeux fouillaient dans les miennes dans une profonde panique. Je compris qu'il avait mal interprété mon refus et m'empressai de m'expliquer.

_ Steve peut arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il faut trouver un moyen de neutraliser Luc avant que son arrivée.

Les muscles d'Eric se relâchèrent de soulagement et sa main plongea dans la poche de son jean. Il en sortit une petite boîte contenant les outils nécessaires pour crocheter une serrure. Je fis les gros yeux sans trop m'en rendre compte mais Eric me répondit par un sourire espiègle avant de se mettre à l'œuvre. Dès que ce fut fait, il me laissa de la place pour que je puisse m'assoir et redevint sérieux.

_ Un plan pour Steve et Luc ? On pourrait tout simplement leur mettre une balle dans la tête.

Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop ! Même s'il essayait très fort, je n'étais pas sûr qu'Eric puisse un jour penser autrement. Je roulai des yeux en repensant à quel point son stage de formation lui avait servit. Avait-il au moins écouté ce qui lui était dit ?

_ Non Eric, soupirais-je. On ne les tuera pas.

_ Ces hommes méritent leur sort !gronda-t-il. Leur organisation est malsaine et ils forcent des femmes à épouser des hommes qu'elles n'aiment pas, des hommes qui abusent d'elles !

Dire qu'Eric était contre le viol était un euphémisme. Il fallait voir dans quel état il laissait les violeurs qu'il avait attrapé, pire encore que les meurtriers…

_ Si nous faisons ça nous perdons les traces de la secte, le raisonnais-je.

_ Alors que propose-tu ?râla Eric contrarié.

_ D'abord, on va s'occuper de Luc, puis tu attendras Steve ici et tu le neutraliseras. On sait que c'est sa femme qui le dépose avant de rentrer à leur QG et vient le rechercher plus tard, alors quand toi tu t'occuperas de Steve, moi je suivrais sa femme en voiture. Une fois à destination, j'appellerai l'équipe d'intervention et donnerai ma position pour qu'ils s'en charge tout seuls.

Eric me fixa pendant plus d'une minute avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de les tuer au final ?finit-il par me demander.

_ Si tu fais ça tu iras en prison pour le reste de ta vie, soupirais-je déçue de son comportement.

Eric expira bruyamment avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux si vite que j'eu du mal à comprendre comment j'y étais arrivée. Il m'embrassa sauvagement presque en suivant. Ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre cette fois, et alors que ses mains fortes me tenaient par les hanches, les miennes étaient dans ses cheveux, le tirant encore plus contre moi. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa et Eric fut encore plus excité. Il me plaqua contre son torse ce qui me mit en contact avec son entrejambe dure pour moi. Un grognement féroce gronda dans sa poitrine pendant que ses doigts creusaient encore plus dans mes hanches.

Quand il libéra mes lèvres, nous étions tous deux haletants et très frustrés de ne pouvoir pas aller plus loin. Eric garda un moment les yeux fermés, reprenant certainement le dessus de ses émotions, puis les ouvrit pour les plonger avec intensité dans les miens.

_ Je vais suivre ton plan mais en échange je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, déclara-t-il très sérieux.

_ Serait-ce du chantage Nordman ?ris-je.

Un petit sourire amusé habilla fugitivement les lèvres d'Eric avant qu'il les dépose rapidement sur les miennes.

_ Si je sui ton plan, alors je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas m'ignorer et tout faire pour me virer de ta vie une fois que cette affaire sera finie. Promet-moi de me laisser une chance de faire mes preuves.

Son ton était suppliant, comme s'il avait peur que je le rejette. Cette façade fragile et émotive d'Eric m'étonnait autant qu'elle m'émouvait. Un sourire attendrit étira mes lèvres pendant que ma main droite caressait sa joue, comme pour le rassurer. Eric ferma les yeux pour apprécier mon contact. J'en profitai pour déposer un court mais doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Eric fut aussi étonné que moi de me voir prendre l'initiative d'un baisé. Je devais avouer que cet homme faisait naître en moi des émotions qui n'étaient pas entièrement basées sur la luxure.

_ Je te le promets Eric, lui assurais-je d'une voix douce. Maintenant il faut qu'on se mette au travail.

Eric m'embrassa une dernière fois, plus longuement, avant de me laisser me lever. Il passa en premier pour confronter Luc. Deux raisons à cela : 1) Il aurait moins de soupçons à voir débarquer Eric 2) Je n'étais pas armée. Eric ne laissa même pas le temps à Luc d'exprimer sa confusion avant de l'assommer d'un bon coup de poing. Il récupéra son arme et me la donna, accompagnée des clefs de la voiture et emprisonna mon regard du sien. Il m'attira vivement à lui et m'embrassa avec passion, sa façon de me souhaiter bonne chance j'imagine. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à me laisser partir seule mais il se faisait violence pour respecter les termes de notre accord, me noyant néanmoins de conseils. Pour le faire taire, je posai un baisé tendre sur ses lèvres, ne le libérant que quand je le su assez distrait pour oublier l'espace d'un instant ce que je m'apprêtai à faire.

Mon plan fonctionna suffisamment longtemps pour que je me rende jusqu'à la voiture où j'allais me planquer en attendant l'arrivée des Newlin. Eric se posta sur le seuil de l'humide maisonnette en paraissant de plus en plus paniqué à l'idée de me laisser y aller seule, mais le son d'une voiture arrivant acheva de le convaincre de me faire confiance. Nous suivîmes tous deux le plan –enfin, de mon côté du moins, j'ignorai ce qu'Eric faisait mais je me doutai qu'il était trop intelligent pour céder à ses pulsions. Je roulai pendant près d'une ½ heure avant d'arriver enfin à un village du style de celui que je venais de quitter. L'activité frénétique qui y régnait me confirma que j'étais arrivée à bon port. Je dissimulai la voiture dans un coin reculé et contactai mon unité sur la radio de la voiture.

L'arrestation se déroula parfaitement bien et tous furent ramenés au QG pour les interrogatoires individuels. Je fus contente d'arriver à mon bureau pour trouver l'aspirine que je conservai dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau. A peine l'eu-je avalé que déjà deux bras forts m'étreignaient si étroitement que j'étais presque incapable de respirer.

_ Sookie, souffla Eric soulagé. Tu n'as rien ?

_ J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu viennes écraser ma cage thoracique, ironisais-je.

Il relâcha assez brusquement sa prise mais ne m'autorisa pas à sortir de ses bras. Il prit quelques secondes pour m'inspecter avant que ses muscles se détendent. Son soulagement me fit chaud au cœur. C'était la preuve qu'il tenait un minimum à moi.

_ Tu as respecté notre accord ?m'assurais-je.

_ Bien sûr, sourit Eric plaisant. Je tenais une trop bonne occasion pour la gâcher si bêtement.

Je lui souris en retour et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour taquiner ses lèvres des miennes. Eric grogna son mécontentement et passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me tenir à sa hauteur, me faisant ainsi décoller du sol. Il m'embrassa fougueusement pendant que mes mains tiraient sur ses cheveux, priant silencieusement plus de force dans le baisé. Mon guerrier farouche s'exécuta et s'orienta vers mon bureau pour m'y assoir avant de s'installer entre mes jambes.

Alors que le baisé prenait de plus en plus de profondeur, une voix nous interrompit, à notre plus grande frustration.

_ Lâche-là espèce de connard !hurla Quinn. Tu penses vraiment que tu vas pouvoir abuser d'elle et t'en sortir !

Eric s'emballait vite quand on parlait de viol et il fut plus rapide que moi à se confronter à Quinn. Ils s'affrontèrent longuement du regard avant que Quinn balance son poing au visage d'Eric qui pivota sous la violence du choc.

_ Oh mon dieu !m'écriais-je en le rejoignant rapidement.

Il en fallait plus pour mettre Eric hors circuit et il le prouva en répliquant rapidement, offrant un joli crochet droit à Quinn qui s'affaissa sur son postérieur.

_ Eric !m'érigeais-je furieuse.

_ Je n'apprécie pas ses insinuations, se justifia-t-il bourru.

_ Les adultes communiquent pour résoudre ce genre de conflits !

_ Il a insinué que je te forçais !

_ Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ?intervint Quinn dérouté.

L'attention se centra sur lui et je me sentis gênée de la question. Comment étais-je censée répondre à cette question ? J'aurais préféré qu'Eric s'en charge mais il semblait qu'il était important pour lui que je réponde moi-même. J'imagine qu'il voulait que j'assume notre relation pour rendre la chose officielle. Pourquoi n'accéderais-je pas à sa requête ? Il m'avait prouvé que je pouvais me fier à lui et il avait lutté contre ses instincts rien que pour être avec moi, sans même parler de cette incroyable attraction que je ressentais pour lui…

_ Non, la vérité c'est qu'Eric et moi sommes ensemble, lâchais-je brusquement.

Le sourire d'Eric rayonnait de triomphe. Quinn, quant à lui, restait par terre la bouche béante comme si je venais de lui dire que j'étais une transsexuelle. Eric m'attira à lui d'une façon très possessive et fixa Quinn jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. Sam fut le suivant à apparaître. Il vit notre étreinte mais se contenta d'un sourire avant de nous annoncer que l'opération était un succès et que les activités illégales des Newlin étaient suffisantes à l'envoyer en prison pour un bon bout de temps. Par la suite, il nous félicita et nous annonça qu'il nous accordait une semaine de congé bien méritée. Après son départ, je n'osai plus lever les yeux vers Eric, soudain ridiculement timide.

_ Je t'invite au restaurant pour fêter ça ?me proposa Eric sans se démonter.

_ Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir Eric…, murmurais-je.

_ Je vois…, répondit Eric profondément déçu en se trompant sur l'interprétation de mes paroles.

Il avait baissé ses yeux au sol quand je pris sa grande main dans les miennes.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à la foule après cette journée épuisante. On pourrait faire autre chose…, suggérais-je en recouvrant mon assurance

_ Je t'aurais bien proposé de cuisiner pour toi mais je doute que tu apprécies l'endroit où je vis, rit-il un peu plus en confiance.

Je lui souris doucement et nouai mes doigts aux siens avant de le tirer vers le parking. Il se laissa faire facilement et libéra sa main de la mienne pour passer son bras dans mon dos et me plaquer contre lui. La sensation de son corps chaud si proche du mien m'envoyait des frissons de désir irrépressibles dans le dos. Eric sourit en connaissance et embrassa le haut de ma tête.

_ On pourrait aller chez moi alors, offris-je penaude. Comme ça on dînera tranquillement et on pourra regarder un film ou autre…

Ma proposition n'était pas suggestive pour deux sous et pourtant ce fut comme ça qu'Eric la comprit. Sa main chuta rapidement vers mes fesses et il me plaqua au premier mur venu pour m'embrasser avec passion. Je fondis sous les caresses de sa langue expertes et gémis sans retenue. Ce furent des bruits de pas venant vers nous qui nous forcèrent à nous séparer. Lorena passa sans faire attention à moi mais Eric eu droit à un clin d'œil suggestif accompagné d'un déhanchement vulgaire et exagéré. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, boudant Eric qui suivait cette potache des yeux. Quand il revint à moi, il s'aperçut de mon humeur.

_ Ne sois pas jalouse, me câlina-t-il en embrassant la courbe de ma gorge. Je me demandais juste qui pourrait avoir assez mauvis goût pour la désirer.

Je ne fus pas convaincue de son explication et poursuivais ma bouderie, allant jusqu'à me détourner quand il tenta de m'embrasser. Il déposa néanmoins son baisé sur ma joue et m'entraina vers ma voiture. Je lui tendis les clefs sans le regarder et m'enfonçai dans le siège passager, pas d'humeur à conduire. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il se dirigea chez moi, sans même avoir à me demander mon adresse. Il gara avec aisance mon véhicule devant chez moi et descendit avec l'intention de m'ouvrir ma portière. Je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion et m'avançai dans mon allée en lui tournant le dos mais il m'attrapa et en un éclair j'étais plaquée contre la voiture.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi mais ton indifférence me fait mal plus que tout. S'il-te-plait Sookie, parle-moi, me supplia-t-il bouleversant de sincérité. Je t'en prie Sookie…

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ?craquais-je au bord des larmes. Que j'ai le vertige tant nous avançons vite ? Que tout ça me fait peur ? Que je ne pourrais jamais supporter de te partager ?

_ Je ne te demande pas de me partager ma chérie, m'assura-t-il doucereux. Cette fille ne m'intéressait pas, je la trouvai juste ostentatoirement vulgaire. C'est toi que je veux Sookie, et je sais que tu as peur mais fais-moi confiance. On s'est connu bien avant de se rencontrer donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on va trop vite. Ça va bientôt faire un an que nous nous évaluons l'un l'autre.

Un tout petit sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres mais ça suffit à Eric pour poser les siennes dessus, ne se reculant que quand nous fûmes tous deux à bout de souffle. Il reposa ensuite son front contre le mien le temps de calmer nos respirations anarchiques. Bien après, quand il remarqua que nous étions le centre d'attention de tout mon quartier qui nous reluquait sans vergogne, il me tira à lui et me laissa les clefs pour que je puisse ouvrir ma porte d'entrée. A son air admiratif, je devinai qu'il n'avait pas vécu dans un endroit décent depuis plusieurs années. Il semblait apprécier la chaleur et le confort d'un foyer bien tenu. Malgré ma précédente déduction, il parvint à me surprendre agréablement par son talent en cuisine. Je n'avais jamais goûté quelque chose de si bon que ses lasagnes ! Tout simplement délicieux.

Après avoir lancé le lave-vaisselle, nous nous installâmes dans le salon et parlâmes de nos vies respectives, tout ce qu'un dossier ne pouvait pas nous apprendre. Je compris la haine d'Eric envers les violeurs, sa sœur Pam en avait fait les frais plus jeune, et il m'avoua sans honte que son violeur avait été sa première victime et qu'il avait vraiment prit son temps pour lui faire expier ses fautes. Il exigea aussi de connaître les raisons de ma vocation. Je lui racontai sans hésitation l'histoire de la mort de mes parents et les preuves que j'avais réunies au fil des années pour le mettre finalement en prison à l'âge de 22 ans. Eric admira ma perspicacité et mon courage. Je fus surprise de voir à quel point il était facile de parler avec lui. Nous pouvions parler de tout sans aucune crainte ou gêne, c'était rafraîchissant.

Notre rapprochement progressif m'amena à me retrouver sur ses genoux, ses deux bras m'enlaçant étroitement. Je lui rendis en accrochant les miens à sa nuque avant de déposer ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Tout est si facile avec toi, murmurais-je surprise de cette constatation. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.

Ses mains frottèrent lentement mon dos et il reposa sa tête contre la mienne.

_ Il faut croire que nous étions faits pour nous entendre, me répondit-il doucement.

Je me reculai de lui à cette phrase et le regardai dans les yeux. Peut-être avait-il raison… Nous étions la parfaite moitié l'un pour l'autre : j'étais à 90% réfléchie et lui était à 90% impulsif mais à nous deux nous parvenions à obtenir des résultats extraordinaire. Sans compter cette chimie entre nous… Serait-ce de l'amour ? En réfléchissant à toutes les réactions involontaires de mon corps en sa présence, oui, je pense que j'étais tombée inconditionnellement amoureuse de cet homme.

_ Eric…, susurrais-je en me frottant sensuellement à lui.

Il m'empêcha de finir ma phrase en posant ses deux mains sur mon visage pour m'inviter à partager un lent baisé.

_ Je t'aime, me devança-t-il ensuite en plongea son regard azur dans le mien.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et fis la moue. Mon cœur battait la chamade de son aveu, mais j'étais contrariée qu'il m'ait précédée. J'avais trop l'esprit de compétition, je sais…

Il s'inquiéta de ma réaction infantile et tira mon visage vers le sien pour qu'il puisse voir mes yeux.

_ Je suis désolée Sookie, s'excusa-t-il confus. Je ne voulais pas te bousculer, c'est sûrement trop tôt…

_ Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche !m'écriais-je toujours boudeuse.

Eric cessa de respirer quelques secondes avant de partir dans un rire profond et joyeux. Il me plaqua encore plus à lui, me faisant mesurer son enthousiasme grandissant, et m'embrassa avec passion.

_ Vas-y mon amour, m'invita-t-il amusé après avoir rompu notre baisé. Dis-le.

_ Je t'aime Eric, déclarais-je à nouveau souriante.

Nous rîmes ensemble avant de nous perdre dans un baisé lent et plein d'amour. J'étais bien dans ses bras et je savais qu'il ne me trahirait pas. Ça ne faisait qu'une journée que nous étions réunis et pourtant je me sentais tout à fait à l'aise avec l'évolution exponentielle de notre relation. Notre seule et brève entrevue remontait à déjà 6 mois et pourtant il n'y avait aucune gêne, aucun tabou.

Le baisé trainait en longueur quand Eric m'allongea finalement sur le canapé, choisissant cette position pour que mon corps soit moulé au sien sans pour autant que ses mains soient fixes. Les miennes saisirent les bords de son T-shirt et Eric m'aida à le retirer rapidement pour pouvoir revenir à mes lèvres au plus vite. Mes jambes se verrouillèrent autour du bassin de mon amant pour le serrer encore plus contre moi. Un gémissement franchit nos lèvres au même moment, créé par ce frottement exquis. Nous devînmes très vite plus empressés. Eric massa délicieusement mes seins par-dessus mes vêtements tout en m'embrassant langoureusement. Je fus noyé sous le désir et voulu qu'il me rejoigne dans cette luxure donc ma main glissa dans son pantalon pour pouvoir caresser sa longueur, lui arrachant un grognement appréciateur. Je fus impressionnée par sa taille mais je n'avais pas peur parce que je savais qu'il serait doux avec moi.

Mon débardeur et mon soutien-gorge volèrent dans un coin de la pièce mais je ne m'en souciai pas. Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importait c'était le travail de la langue d'Eric sur mes mamelons déjà durcis de plaisir. Quand je fus au bord de l'explosion et que lui non plus ne parvenait plus à se contenir, il me prit dans ses bras musclé et trouva miraculeusement ma chambre du premier coup. Nous écroulâmes sur le lit en riant puis reprîmes nos baisés et caresses.

Les mains d'Eric furent bientôt à mon pantalon, le baissant tout doucement pour me rendre encore plus impatiente. Quand il m'en eut enfin débarrassée, il abandonna mes lèvres pour poser un baisé sur ma culotte. Il m'adressa un regard plein d'interrogations pour obtenir l'autorisation de me la retirer et sourit quand je hochai la tête pour la lui accorder. Une fois au mon corps entièrement nu fut étalé devant lui, il prit le temps de le regarder avant de remonter à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser longuement. Quand il s'éloigna de moi, sa vulnérabilité était palpable et je compris que ce qu'il allait me dire lui tenait à cœur.

_ Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? Parce qu'une fois que je t'aurais goûté je sais que je ne serais plus capable de te laisser partir…

Au ton de sa voix je devinai que sa solitude l'avait endurci à un tel point que maintenant qu'il voulait s'en défaire, il avait peur de perdre la seule personne avec laquelle il avait vraiment envie d'être. Je saisi son visage entre mes mains et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Après m'être une fois de plus perdue dans la mer tumultueuse de ses yeux, je lui touchai à peine les lèvres des miennes et lui souris tendrement.

_ Je t'aime Eric. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, juste d'être avec toi.

Je laissai le temps à ma déclaration de faire son chemin dans son esprit et l'embrassai avec amour. Il répondit avec passion et ses lèvres redescendirent jusqu'à mon antre. Dans un premier temps, il lécha mon clitoris déjà très stimulé puis il plongea un de ses longs doigts dans mon centre. Il poussa un grognement appréciateur en notant mon niveau de préparation. Un deuxième doigt vint accompagner le premier, me faisant gémir sans retenue et tortiller sous lui. Eric commença un tortueux va-et-vient qu'il accéléra progressivement jusqu'à ce que mes murs se resserrent sur ses doigts talentueux. Il suça avidement le fruit de mon apogée pendant que je reprenais mes esprits et remonta à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser. Ma passion prit une nouvelle fois le dessus et je renversai Eric pour être à cheval sur lui, tirant ses cheveux pour approfondir encore plus le baisé. Eric grogna contre mes lèvres et m'assis juste sur son entrejambe pour créer une friction au rythme du baisé.

Eric n'inversa pas nos positions et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'un préservatif. J'éclatai de rire quand je le vis.

_ Toujours prêt à toutes les éventualités !raillais-je en repensant à notre journée.

Eric m'adressa un grand sourire et commença à déposer une série de baisés doux sur mon cou.

_ Cette pièce-là est un très récent ajout à ma panoplie, susurra-t-il d'une voix dégoulinant de convoitise.

Je gémis quand il m'ajusta sur son entrejambe et réalisai que je le voulais entièrement, sans aucune barrière. Lui enlevant le préservatif des mains, je le regardai avec sérieux.

_ Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?demandais-je.

Eric prit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que je lui demandai puis m'assura qu'il était propre. Il ne me posa même pas la question en retour, me faisant entièrement confiance. Je fis tout de même un point d'honneur à lui dire que j'étais moi aussi propre. Eric reprit ses baisés lentement. J'abandonnai le préservatif par terre et me laissai aller dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes. Bientôt, trop impatiente pour poursuivre si lentement, je le débarrassai de ses derniers vêtements et ancré mon regard au sien. Notre union charnelle avait un sens bien plus fort que la normale, il signerait un engagement très sérieux. Je savais qu'Eric me laissait encore la possibilité de faire demi-tour mais je n'en tins pas compte et m'abaissai sur sa longueur en même temps que je l'embrassai. Une légère douleur se fit connaître à cause de sa taille mais Eric sut rapidement la dissipée en la remplaçant par un plaisir fulgurant.

Eric posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'aider à m'installer dans un rythme langoureux et posa une série de baisés sur mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Quand Eric me sentit suffisamment proche, il massa mon clitoris ce qui me fit venir en criant son nom, l'emmenant avec moi dans l'abîme. Nous nous effondrâmes ensuite en un tas de membres tremblants et en sueur sur le lit. Les yeux d'Eric ne quittèrent jamais les miens, maintenant un contact d'une profondeur bouleversante. Il recommença très vite à me câliner. Je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était quelqu'un de tendre après l'amour la première fois que je l'avais vu.

_ Ma Sookie, chuchota-t-il si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

_ Mon Eric, ris-je en m'amusant de cette pensée.

Eric sourit et m'embrassa doucement. Il roula ensuite sur le dos en me prenant avec lui de sorte que j'atterrisse sur son torse sans jamais que nos corps. Je posai mon menton sur sa poitrine ciselée pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Aucun homme ne m'a jamais donné le plaisir que tu viens de m'offrir, avouais-je sérieuse.

Eric eut un sourire satisfait, à la limite de l'arrogance, et caressa ma joue avec tendresse.

_ Et je n'ai jamais connu tant de bonheur dans les bras d'une femme, me dit-il en retour. Je n'imagine même pas comment je ferais pour vivre un nouveau jour sans toi.

_ Ça tombe bien puisque tu n'auras pas à le faire, souris-je avant d'atteindre ses lèvre pour un court baisé. Je t'aime Eric.

_ Je t'aime aussi Sookie, plus que tout.

Il tira les couvertures sur nos corps soudés et nous nous endormîmes après une nouvelle série de baisés. Je n'avais plus aucun doute, Eric Nordman était l'homme de ma vie.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

4 mois plus tard

Pov omniscient

Les derniers mois avaient étés très agités pour Sookie et Eric. Côté couple, tout allait parfaitement bien et ils avaient même emménagés ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps, mais au travail tout s'était compliqué. Ça faisait à peine un mois qu'Eric avait été intégré quand les nouvelles fracassantes s'enchainèrent. Quinn s'avéra être un espion au compte du célèbre parrain de la mafia, Felipe de Castro, et fut emprisonné. Bill apprit qu'il avait attrapé le SIDA et décida de se venger en tuant Lorena puisqu'il était certain que ça venait d'elle. Sam mourut d'une balle perdue au cours d'une mission et Selah –la remplaçante de Luc- tomba dans une profonde dépression.

Au final, Eric et Sookie étaient les seuls rescapés. Ils furent convoqués par le directeur de l'agence qui leur annonça qu'il n'avait plus besoin de leur service…du moins, pas légalement… Il connaissait le talent d'Eric pour obtenir des aveux et il savait qu'il n'était si efficace qu'avec le travail combiné de Sookie qui l'aidait à attraper ses futures victimes en toute discrétion. Ils acceptèrent de se dissocier de l'agence pour travailler en duo sur les dossiers qui leur seraient transmis –tout en ayant l'assurance que la moindre de leurs erreurs serait couverte par l'agence.

Le couple était très heureux de leur situation. Ils bougeaient en permanence et s'aimaient toujours passionnément. Ce qu'Eric aimait plus que tout était la liberté qu'il avait au niveau de son travail. Il n'était plus obligé de se rendre au bureau et pouvait se permettre de passer ses journées dehors à vagabonder avec celle qu'il aimait. En ce moment, il était en train de mettre en place les derniers éléments de sa surprise. Aujourd'hui, ça fera un an qu'il avait pour la première fois consulté son dossier et que son cœur avait commencé à battre exclusivement pour elle, donc il comptait la demander en mariage pour l'occasion. Il n'avait même pas songé à une banale demande en mariage dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, lui voulait quelque chose de plus spécial. Eric savait que son aimée était très joueuse alors il avait falsifié un mail qui donnerait leur prochaine mission. Son meurtrier fictif était à quelques petits détails près exactement le même genre qu'Eric –s'il était parfaitement identique elle aurait eut des doutes. Il savait qu'elle remarquerait la ressemblance et avait anticipé qu'elle se mettrait à rire en disant que cette mission serait très simple puisqu'elle connaissait très bien cette personnalité de tueur. Eric ferait alors semblant d'être vexé et la défierait de le trouver sans son aide. Sookie accepterait alors le défi et ils partiraient chacun de leur côté. Eric l'attendrait à la planque qu'il avait choisi et là, il tenterait de l'endormir au chloroforme puis l'enchainerait à l'endroit qu'il avait déjà prévu à cet effet. Une fois réveillée, il lui expliquerait la supercherie et la taquinerait un peu avant de la libérer. Une fois qu'elle serait libre de ses mouvements, il poserait un genou à terre et lui demanderait humblement sa main…

Si tout se passait bien, il perdrait très bientôt son statu de célibataire. La dernière fois qu'Eric avait été si impatient ce fut quand il attendait que Sookie le retrouve, il y a 10 mois de cela. Quand Sookie se leva, elle fut soupçonneuse de son état euphorique qu'il tentait de cacher mais ne fit aucun commentaire et l'embrassa, comme elle en avait l'habitude tous les matins. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots doux et déjeunèrent paisiblement avant que Sookie remarque le nouveau message de l'agence. Eric sourit quand il vit son aimée parcourir le profil de sa proie fictive avec amusement. La première partie de son plan était déjà en marche…

FIN


End file.
